


Dermi-red

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-01
Updated: 1999-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.TER/MA July 1999 Challenge. This month's challenge is coming a bit late, due to vacation, so feel free to respond in kind.  As always, there is no deadline for responses and no limitations on length. The July challenge is to write a story inspired by the following artwork by our beloved Gayle.  There are several elements in the picture, and you should incorporate as many as possible into the story.  Hope you feel inspired! Notes: Thanks to Gayle for the inspiring artwork. I tried to incorporate every detail!
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	Dermi-red

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> TER/MA July 1999 Challenge. This month's challenge is coming a bit late, due to vacation, so feel free to respond in kind. As always, there is no deadline for responses and no limitations on length. The July challenge is to write a story inspired by the following artwork by our beloved Gayle. There are several elements in the picture, and you should incorporate as many as possible into the story. Hope you feel inspired! Notes: Thanks to Gayle for the inspiring artwork. I tried to incorporate every detail!

**Dermi-red  
by Katail**

The sun was a bright, orange, glowing globe setting the clouds awash with a promise of another sweltering day tomorrow. The landscape around them turned to shades of indigo. Alex Krycek turned on the headlights and caught a glimpse of the green highway sign declaring the next exit as his turnoff. Then he gazed over at the man sleeping next to him. 

Mulder had the seat tilted all the way back, and was softly snoring with his mouth open. The chestnut hair had dried in curling wisps over his forhead, and Alex itched to brush them aside. Driving one-handed definitely had disadvantages. 

Alex had picked Mulder up at the F.B.I. building where the lanky profiler was consulting on a serial murder case. The name Fox Mulder was spoken in such different tones these days. Mulder was respected. No matter how strange the reasoning, his every idea was followed upon. After proving to his collegues, if not the country, that he was correct in his government conspiracy allegations and the cover up of alien life, no one truly wanted to call him crazy again. The police had no leads on this murderer, and so, once again, the great Fox Mulder was called in. Alex thought this trip might be cancelled, but at the final hour, the killer had been caught, and Mulder remembered to call him just as he was about to unpack their luggage. 

On the outset, Mulder had insisted on driving. Alex could see the adreniline from ending the case was still pumping through the tall man's body, and he didn't even argue. Four hours had passed with Mulder regaling the details of the case to Alex with enthusiasm. By the end of the tale, Mulder was starting to mumble, and Alex badgered him into pulling over and slipping into the passanger seat. 

Mulder's suit jacket and tie lay carelessly tossed on the back seat. His white shirt was unbuttoned to just past the hollow in his throat that Alex found so irresistable, and his sleeves were rolled up to reveal strong forearms. In his rumpled state, Alex thought he was absolutely delectable. He sighed heavily. His lover was really tired. He decided against waking him, and opened the window to pay the toll. 

Alex felt a light brush across his right arm. He collected his change, and turned back in his seat to find Fox staring at him with a languid smile in his changeable gray eyes. "How much further?" Fox asked with a sleep deepened monotone. 

"About forty minutes. You can sleep longer." 

"Mm. No. I can feel you watching me, and I'm missing the opportunity to admire those beautiful green eyes of yours," Fox teased. 

Alex blushed, and then, laughed at his own reaction. His good looks had gotten him compliments his whole life. Hell, he'd used his looks plenty of times to get what he wanted, but declarations of attraction from Fox still made him uneasy. Maybe, because only Fox's opinion mattered to him. 

"Aren't you the romantic" Alex replied. 

"Yes. Well, I feel like I've neglected you lately." 

"It isn't that," Alex assured as he licked his lips, "Niether one of us has had time for each other. Which is exactly why this trip was planned." 

"Correction. I haven't made time for you. I've been working day and night for weeks now." Mulder's hand lightly trailed up Alex's bare right leg to hem of his denim shorts. "You planned this trip, and-" Mulder leaned over, "I am very grateful." He kissed Alex just in front of one small pointed ear. Alex sighed blisfully. He missed his lover's touch. They hadn't made love since the case started. Mulder was always either too wound up in the killer's thoughts, or too tired. 

"Fuck!"Alex exclaimed and jerked the car over onto the entrance ramp for 84 East. They almost missed the turn. 

"Right now? Kind of difficult with you driving, won't it be, Alex?" Mulder fluttered his eyes and parted his lips in a suggestive smile as he set his seat back upright. 

Alex gave Mulder a scathing glare. "Don't tease me," he growled. His gruff tone,as usual, only served to excite Mulder. The rumpled agent shifted in his seat and considered the highway they were on. His eyes slid back to contemplate the slim, but well-built man driving. He licked his bottom lip, and felt his breathing speed up with the carnal thoughts spinning through his head. 

"Don't do that either" 

"What?" Mulder asked innocently. 

"Lick your lips! Are you trying to cause an accident?" 

Mulder registered the husky note in his lover's voice, and knew that one word on his part would have them pulled over to the side of the road, but it wasn't quite dark yet, and Mulder didn't want to be arrested. Still, a little tormenting would pay off later. 

"No. I'm sorry, Alex. Although the thought of you bending me over this car, and fucking me to tears really makes me hot-" 

"Oh, Jesus," came a soft interjection. 

"I think getting arrested would really put a damper on the weekend." 

"Why the fuck do you talk to me like that? Christ, Mulder! I can't concentrate!" 

"Only about thirty minutes to go now, right? Besides, you started it." 

"I did not." 

"Did." 

"Didn't!" Alex exclaimed, but he couldn't help laughing. Mulder responded with a hot hand pressed into Alex's groin and a whispered, "Did." 

The car swerved violently to the right. Mulder swore, and swiftly jumped back into his seat. The car straightened. "I'm sorry, Alex. I'll behave." Mulder licked his lips and looked back at Alex who had the wheel in a death grip, and was struggling to slow his breathing. Mulder was fascinated with the intense look on his lover's flushed face. His green eyes were riveted to the darkening road, and his mouth was parted to reveal sharp feral teeth. Mulder was reminded that behind the long-lashed angel face lived a killer- the succubus that had enticed him for so many years. 

Now was not the time or the place to wake the demon that Alex contantly battled to contain. Mulder thought back to the last few weeks, and realised that Alex had been more than patient with him. In fact, the man had been a saint. During a case, Mulder was always moody and depressed. He remembered how grouchy he must have been, and he recalled a nasty fight that he started and Alex had barely defended himself. Then an image of himself rebuffing Alex's soft, tentative touches that night swirled into his mind, and throat tightened up with supressed emotion. He felt tears sting his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Alex," he repeated softly, "I've been a real asshole the past few weeks, and I didn't realise it until just now." 

Alex relaxed his grip and gave Mulder a wide eyed glance. "Jesus, Mulder. I'm okay. It's just been a while, you know. There's no reason to get upset." He took quick looks back and forth from the road to Mulder. He wanted to reach over and give Mulder's hand a reassuring squeeze, but that would mean letting go of the wheel. "It's okay, baby. I'm not mad." 

"You should be. I'm such a jerk! I can't believe you let me drag you down like that!" 

"Huh? What are you talking about? I thought it was pretty nice to have you groping me again." 

"That's not what I mean. I'm talking about the past few weeks. I was using you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for my neglect, my attitude,.... the fight.....after the fight." His voice dropped off as he noticed Alex close up and slip on a blank mask that told Mulder his rejection that night had hurt far worse than any fight. Fights were okay. Sometimes fights were welcomed as a way to dissolve tension. Sometimes they were just sparks to flame a hotter fire, but neither one of them handled rejection well at all. 

"It's the past, Mulder" A forbidding tone was laced through Alex's statement, and Mulder knew enough not to push further. He would make it up to Alex tonight. Hell, he would use the whole weekend. 

"Okay." Mulder patted his partner's right leg, and Alex allowed it to rest there. "So tell me about where we're staying. A horse ranch isn't it?" 

Alex went on to describe the B & B where they would be staying. Eventually, he relaxed enough to do a fair imitation of the voice of the old woman who booked their room. Mulder happily gazed at his lover, and let him ramble. Alex took a few more turns, and then they were driving down a very dark, winding road. Mulder craned his neck to look up at the sky through the windsheild. The stars were bright pinpoints in a sky that was only this clear when one was well into the countryside. Mulder flicked off the air conditioning, and rolled down his window to enjoy the light breeze. A strong waft of honeysuckle mixed with horse manure assaulted him, Alex's leg felt warm under his hand, and his resolutely pushed away all thoughts of how undeserving he was of this beautiful man beside him. 

"We should be almost there." Alex's whiskey voice brought Mulder out of a light doze. "Keep an eye out for a sign" They both scanned the roadside, and Alex slowed down. 

"Hey, that looks like the turn right there" Mulder pointed. 

"About time," Alex grumbled. 

Mulder grinned at him and rubbed a denim covered leg. 

"Impatient?" he teased. 

Alex eyed his tousled companion. Fox was back in a chipper mood. Alex made the turn onto a dirt road and white fencing ghosted into view on either side of them. 

"Baby, I have plenty of patience. I'm just tired of driving your sorry ass." 

"You won't think my ass is so sorry when- Hey, look at that!"Mulder exclaimed and leaned forward in his seat to get a better look at a red mist floating in the headlights. Alex's eyes narrowed in puzzlement as they drove through the blood rust fog. "I've never seen anything like it," Mulder stated. "Stop the car, Alex." 

Alex whipped his head around incredulously. "Oh, no, Fox. This is our weekend, and I am not sharing it with an X-file. We'll wait, and ask the owners of the B & B. It's probably just dust. Maybe this dirt is rich in iron, or something." 

"I don't think it's dust, Alex" Mulder mumbled absently as rubbed a few particles between his fingers. 

"Well, whatever it is, it will have to wait. We're here." The headlights flashed across the columns of a wide porch and Alex turned and parked the car next to a Ford Taurus, some sort of SUV, and what looked to be an old pick up. Alex popped the trunk, and they both stepped out into the clear night air. The red mist had disappeared. 

Mulder stretched out his arms until he felt his bones shift and crack. His neck was stiff, and he stifled a yawn as he concluded that he was dead tired. He looked over at Alex, and saw his own weariness reflected in the lines at the corner's of Alex's mouth and eyes. Mulder heard the front door squeek open, and raised his head to spot the outline of a large man in the glow from the front foyer. 

A resounding "Welcome!" came from the dark shape that turned out to be the ranch owner. The man was about fifty and his white hair was kept short and trim. Mulder actually had to look up into the open, handsome face to meet the tired smile. He found his hand engulfed in a hearty handshake. "My name is Jack. Your a bit late, but Mother kept some chicken and potato salad out if you're hungry. Here, let me help you with your bags." 

"Thanks,"said Alex, "I'm Alex. This is Mulder. Mother must be Mrs. Bealey?" 

"Well, if you mean the woman in charge if the B & B half of the business, then yes, but everyone calls her Mother. Mrs. Bealey is my wife. You might see her tomorrow working in the study. Mother does all the cooking and cleaning of the rooms for the guests. My wife does the books for both the inn and the horses, and I take care of the horses themselves." Jack Bealey led the way up a flight of stairs and down a cooridor to their room. He had to duck his head as he opened their door. "You'll meet Pete tomorrow. He helps me with the animals, and my son, Michael works in the kitchen with Mother. He's down there right now waiting to see if you'd like a bite to eat?" 

Mulder wearily shook his head. 

"No thank you," Alex answered, "We just need sleep." 

"Okay, then. Well, the bathroom is right through this door. Normally it's a share with the bedroom on the other side, but we only have two other couples staying this weekend, and Mother booked them down the hall. Breakfast is from seven to ten. Just go back down the stairs and to the right. If you don't need anything else, then I'll leave you be." Jack paused a second more, then he ducked his head, retreated into the hallway, and closed the door behind him. 

Mulder dropped his bags at his feet, and slumped onto the invitingly soft bed. He kicked off his shoes, and turned his head to watch Alex strip down and throw his clothes along with his prosthetic arm to a heap on the floor. Then Alex headed into the bathroom with his toothbrush. Mulder sighed and wriggled out of his suit without getting up. He rolled over onto his stomach to flip the dress shirt over his head, and into the corner of the bed. The linens smelled fresh as if they were hung on a line outside to dry after washing. 

"Nice view," Alex said from behind him. Mulder twisted his head around to see Alex grinning down at him from between his feet. " I usually don't get such a show." 

"Yeah, well, I hope you appreciate it. I don't wiggle around for just anybody." Mulder grinned back. 

Alex leaned forward and skimmed his hand up along the outside of Mulder's calves and thighs. "Too tired?" he suggested softly. 

"No. Not for you,"Mulder answered. He closed his eyes and savored the sensation of Alex's calloused hand running over the skin on his legs. The warm palm pressed further into his cramped muscles. A soft moan excaped his lips as sure fingers found every knot and kink. "That feels so good, Alex," he whispered. His skin grew hot from the attention. When the strong hand retreated, the cool night air of the room caused the downy hair to rise on the back of his thighs. 

Alex nudged his legs a little further apart, and Mulder felt his weight sink into the mattress on either side of his right leg. A burning hot hand descended on his lower back, and stroked up his spine to massage his neck. The hand slipped down again to draw gentle circles along the waistband of his silk boxers. Mulder felt boneless. Muscles he didn't even know were tense, relaxed for the first time in weeks. Just as he thought sleep might claim him before Alex did, his lover shifted again, and a wet tongue insinuated itself under the boxer leg and along the crease between his leg and his ass. Mulder gasped as his cock awakened with a jolt. Tiny bites followed the lick, and his head jerked up. 

He could feel and hear Alex's harsh breath echo in the night stillness. The sound reminded him of the feral aspect Alex wore earlier in the car, and into his mind flashed a vision of a panther stalking it's prey through the underbrush. Here he was, an unsuspecting rabbit snoozing in the brush. He suspected Alex might grab his neck with his jaws and shake him like a ragdoll, but Alex was too busy exploring with his tongue every reachable bit of skin the mangled boxer shorts would allow. 

Alex sat up and tugged at the waistband. "Take these off, "he ordered. The deep raspy tone expected no resistance. Mulder scrambled to rid himself of the offending material. He couldn't wait to feel his lover's silky hot skin against him. Alex must have read Mulder's thoughts, because he suddenly lunged forward, draping himself over Mulder's prone body. 

A rough hand grabbed Mulder's hair and pulled his head to the side so Alex could plunder his mouth. Excitment coursed through Mulder's veins. He loved Alex like this- naturally unrestrained. Alex was once a very dangerous man, and it was times like these that reminded Mulder that only through love and devotion was his lover tamed. Hungrily they devoured each other's moans. Alex rocked his hips against his ass, and Mulder spread his legs wide in invitation. He reveled in the feel of Alex's hard cock smoothing precum between his cheeks. His own aching member was trapped between their combined weight and the crisp sheets. His senses were attacked with the sight, smell, and feel of his aroused lover. 

"God! I missed you, Alex!" he cried as soon as his lips were released. Alex growled in his ear, then bit the lobe and licked the rim. Then suddendly, he was roughly flipped over, and washed from navel to neck with Alex's unrelenting tongue. 

"Oh, God, I love you, baby!"Mulder grabbed at Alex's sable hair and pulled him up to a deep soul-searching kiss. Mulder's heart pounded in his chest, and electric current ran through his limbs as he savored the minty flavor of Alex's mouth. He wanted to kiss Alex until his lips were raw, until his lungs hurt, until he couldn't remember the taste of anything beyond Alex, but he could sense the urgent need in his lover. 

The panther was alive and aware, and it stared down at him from eyes so wild with desire that Mulder could barely discern the emerald glint. "Touch me, Fox," Alex commanded in a sandpaper rough voice, "Hold us both together." 

Mulder brought his hands down the silky strong back, and cupped one hand around a firm buttock while the other slipped between them to clasp both erections in an exquisite embrace. He threw his head back with a loud groan, and he felt Alex arch and writhe eminating a harsh cry that ending with a growling bite onto his nipple. The pain rippled into the waves of passion crashing through his body. His hand gained momentum, and while his speech deteriorated to gasps and grunts, Alex's growls evolved to words. 

"Fuck, yes, Fox. Oh, God, yes. Fuck!" he heard whispered in his ear. Alex made no sense, but Mulder took every word to mean "I love you". The whispering became a chant of "Yes" and "Fuck" that seemed to coincide with the movement of his hips. Mulder summonded up every working thought in his head to answer, "I love you, Alex!" Then a hoarse shout was muffled into his neck accomponied by a pulsing wet warmth over his hand and belly. His own body shuddered with orgasm seconds later. 

When Mulder's breathing calmed, he reached for his abandoned dress shirt and used it to half-heartedly wipe their bodies of sweat and semen. Alex was a dead weight covering his left side, but he cherished the feelings of comfort and protection. He snuffled the damp hair on Alex's crown, and sleep came over him just as he discovered that he hadn't mentioned the red fog to Mr. Bealey. 

* * *

Alex woke nuzzled into Mulder's armpit. He inhaled the musky, sleepy scent and then rested his chin on his lover's chest. His arm tingled when he manuevered it from under his body. The sun beamed through a crack in the drapes, and made stripes on the hardwood floor. Alex craned his head around to take in the rose colored Victorian bedroom. A nightstand on either side of the bed, an antique dresser complete with a lace runner off to his right, and an armoire facing the bed that, no doubt, concealed a television. 

Alex sighed in contentment. He couldn't understand the need for a tv when one stayed in such a beautiful place. The area around the ranch was said to be breathtaking, and he had reserved two horses for them to ride this morning. Glancing at the clock, he realised that they had just enough time to get ready, eat breakfast, and get down to the barn. 

He kissed his way up Mulder's chest and neck to gently lick and nip the full lower lip that always enticed him like luscious ripe fruit. Mulder responded before opening his eyes. Alex pulled back, and rolled to the side to prop his head into his hand. 

"Time to get up, my beautiful lisa." He watched Mulder stretch and yawn. 

"I'm already up, " he answered as he pushed aside the sheet to reveal a morning erection. 

Alex sat all the way up. "Mmm. For me?" he asked as reached over to stroke and caress the burgeoning flesh. Mulder dazzled him with a full smile. 

"If you want it." 

Alex gazed back at the proferred gift. He rubbed his thumb over the slippery head eliciting a moan from Mulder. "I want it,"he whispered, "but in the shower. We don't have time right now to lay around." 

Mulder picked up his head with a questioning look. "What do you mean?" 

"I have things planned for today," he said with a sly grin,"Besides, these nice people give us three hours to make it to breakfast. The least we could do is show up." 

Mulder glanced at the clock. He had to agree. A shared shower was the only answer- not that he was going to argue...

Alex helped him up, and forty minutes later they were ready to go downstairs. 

* * *

Alex watched Mulder scoop up the last of his eggs from the flowered plate, and looked around the small atrium where Mother Bealey served breakfast to her guests. Mother was a small, frail-looking woman with a wry smile and knowing eyes behind the thick glasses she wore. Alex was not about to guess her age, but he was sure she would live for many more years due to the endless source of energy she seemed to possess that kept her bustling around, and talking at top speed. She was in the middle of giving directions to one of the other couples staying for the weekend. 

Sherry and Lou DiViglio were a friendly couple. Sherry was sweet and soft spoken with wispy blond hair and glasses. Lou was about ten years her senior. He was so typically Italian- outgoing, confident and a little nosy. The only time he hadn't engaged them in conversation was when he ducked out onto the patio for five minutes for a cigarette.

The other couple, with the Ford Taurus, had eaten breakfast early, and so, Mulder and Alex still hadn't met them. Just then, Michael entered from the kitchen bearing more coffee. 

"Oh, thank you," Mulder said as he held up his cup. 

"No problem. This finishes the pot. Will you want anymore?" he asked. 

Both men shook their heads. "But if you don't mind, Michael, I'd like to ask you some questions about something we saw on our drive up here," Mulder responded. 

Mother Bealey took the coffee pot from Michael's hands. "Go on now," she said, "I'll clean up whatever is left in the kitchen." 

"Leave that pot for me to scrub, grandma!" Michael yelled to the swinging kitchen door. Then he leaned into the small dinette table. "She has terrible arthritis," he whispered, "but she won't admit it bothers her." 

Michael pulled over a chair and straddled it facing the back. Alex thought that he must resemble his mother, because he was only about 5'8" with thick curling black hair and chubby cheeks. His personality came straight from the Bealey side though, because he was just as chatty and gossipy as Mother. Micheal tipped the chair forward until it leaned on the table. 

"I know, you want to know how a gay boy like me was able to talk his traditional, farmer family and his wacky grandmother into opening up an openly gay-friendly B & B in the middle of redneck central. Right?" Micheal wore a sly grin on his face. Obviosly this was a story he relished in sharing, but Mulder disappointed him. 

"Um, well, actually, no," he said with a little laugh, " I hadn't thought about that yet." 

Micheal's face dropped. "Oh, okay, what did you want to know?" 

Alex settled back in his chair to watch his lover's eyes gleam with anticipation as they always did whenever Mulder had a mystery to solve. 

"Last night, about a quarter mile back from the house, we drove through what looked like a red mist-" 

"Oh, that!" Micheal interrupted with a wave of his hand, "Don't worry about that. It's a new pesticide the government is testing out on some fields nearby. It's harmless." 

Mulder's brows drew together and he sucked in his lower lip. "How do you know it's harmless? Has anyone looked into it?" 

"You bet we did. The lab is three more miles down the road on the right. You'll see it when you go riding today." 

Mulder jumped and gave Alex an accusitory glance. Riding? 

"Anyway," Micheal continued with a smile as he realised he'd unvieled a surprise, "the red mist is a chemical called or-thi-phos-pha-caro-dermi-red #104, or something like that. We just call it "dermi-red". It's supposed to cut down the population of deer ticks. Seems to work, but I guess they have to do final testing in isolated areas before they can actually get it approved." 

"You seems to know a lot about it," Mulder said. 

"Yeah, well, you would too if your prize thouroughbreds suddenly came back from the fields bright red. That happened the first week they started testing. We complained, and we got a tour of the facility, and now instead of spraying by plane during the day, they use spray packs carried into the testing area, and then, they only spray at night when the horses are in the barn." 

"And everything has been fine since then?" Mulder asked. 

"Yep. No complaints. The barn and the house are a little more red than they used to be, but the dust washes off everything else pretty easily. Oh, and wait til you see a one of those ugly little white spiders hanging around in the barn. They're all red. It's absorbed through their skin, but the researchers say that it doesn't affect them. That's it. Anything else?" Michael's chair snapped back onto all four legs. 

"No, I think that's it," Alex said as he reached forward and pet Mulder's hand. Fox looked positively forlorn. The puppy-dog face always made Alex's heart ache even if it did make those lush lips pout oh-so-sinfully. 

"Okay, well, I don't want to keep you from your plans, and Pete's probably waiting down by the barn." Michael eyes went back and forth between his two guests, and he sighed. Mulder looked up questioningly. 

"How long have you two been together?" Micheal asked. 

Alex smiled. "Years. And you and Pete?" 

Micheal gaped at him. "How did you know?" 

Mulder switched his gaze to Alex. "How did you know?"he asked. 

Alex smile got broader. "Where would a gay boy like you stash a lover in the middle of redneck country? Besides, can't have your son running off with the hired help." 

Micheal laughed. "You are so right!" Micheal stood up and headed to the kitchen. "I gave a cold lunch to Pete this morning to pack into your saddlebags. Have a fun day!" 

"Thanks, Micheal" Mulder responded. 

"Come on, Mulder. He's right. I want to get started." Alex tugged on Mulder's hand as he stood, and Mulder surprised Alex by sliding into his arms. Alex's gaze slid from the closed kitchen door and back to the dreamy hazel-grey eyes inches in front of him. 

"Riding, Alex?" Mulder mumurred, "Horses? I don't remember ever telling you that I liked horses." Mulder rubbed his hands up and down Alex's back, and Alex snuggled in closer. 

"You like my surprise? I thought I would have to beg you to get on a horse." 

"Who says you won't? Horses smell, but I do like riding" he said as his hands slipped down to squeeze and caress Alex's firm behind for emphasis. 

A breathy laugh bubbled from Alex into Mulder's ear. "Don't worry, baby. I have a destination in mind, and when we get there, you can ride me all you like." 

Alex basked in the warm glow he felt in his chest as Fox tightened his arms around him. God! How he loved this man! So changeable, unpredictable, but so constant in his affections! He often wondered what he had done in a past life to deserve such reward, because there was no way any deed in this life had demanded such treaure. Fox smelled so good this morning too. His hair was still wet at the nape and curled up as Alex twined his fingers through it. 

The kitchen door swung open, and both men jumped apart. Michael leaned against the doorway and smiled. "You guys better get going, or you'll never leave." 

Alex laughed, grabbed Mulder's hand, and dragged him to the front door. 

* * *

After three hours on horseback, Mulder was ready for a cool shower, a cold drink, and a soft bed, and he wasn't sure what the order would be. After he made friends with the pale gelding that bore him along down the woodsy path, he was enjoying the ride. The area was beautiful with big shady trees, wildflowers, and all varieties of green underbrush. Birds gave a pleasant accompaniment to their casual conversation and light banter. Now, for the past half-hour, they were riding along a stretch of road with few trees, and the sun was beating down mercilessly. 

He looked to the right, and couldn't understand how Alex could appear so content. His clothes were just as rumpled and sweaty as Mulder. Okay, Alex did have more experience with horses, and so, maybe his ass didn't hurt as much, but still! Mulder was suddenly distracted from his own discomfort as he tracked a bead of sweat trickling it's way down Alex's face and neck to seep into the white t-shirt. He licked his lips, and guided his mount a little closer so that he could reach out to wipe the moisture from Alex's brow. 

Alex turned to him with a smile. "We're almost there." 

Mulder brought his wet hand to his mouth and licked Alex's perspiration from his fingertips. "Good," he answered huskily, "I can't wait." 

Alex's green eyes widened. "Just up ahead there should be a path on the right. It leads to a stream, and a clear place to eat lunch. I got the suggestion from Michael." 

Mulder glanced up the road, and then back. "I'll meet you there," he said and kicked his horse into action. The animal surged ahead, and Mulder heard Alex swear at him good-naturedly. His muscles protested the sudden jolt, but the rush of air on his skin felt fantastic. He spotted the small trail cutting into the tall grass, and skidded the horse to the right, towards the stream that he could hear through the trees. He pulled back on the reins as branches swept past his face. Alex's horse trotted to a stop next to him as he dismounted. 

He groaned and leaned against the honey-colored flank patiently waiting beside him. He felt Alex take the reins from his hand, and stood as the gelding was led to a post nearby, and secured next to Alex's chestnut mare. Then his lover returned and guided him to sit at the edge of the stream. Mulder groaned again, and flopped his whole body down into the short soft grass. He closed his eyes, and listened to Alex fiddle with the saddlebags, and wash something in the water. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Alex. I know I was making promises back there on the trail, but I feel like somebody beat me up. I don't think I can do anything, but sleep" 

Alex gave a quiet laugh. "Don't worry, baby. Alex will take care of you. Here drink this." 

Mulder picked up his head and squinted at the glass of wine being profferred to him. "Where did this come from?" he asked, and sat up to grasp the slim stem. Alex laughed again. 

"I have connections." 

Then Mulder saw the blue cooler sitting beside them dripping from being pulled from the ice cold stream. Mulder smiled and shook his head. "Do you always think of everything?" he asked. 

"Attention to detail kept me alive, and now it keeps things perfect." 

Mulder frowned at the reminder to Alex's rough life. He depised thinking about the time when they were enemies. So much time was wasted fighting for the same thing, but from opposite ends of the law. Alex Krycek was a name he once said with such bitterness. He had been betrayed, because the cause was more important than any possible relationship. 

Alex set about laying out lunch. He noticed Mulder's contemplative silence, and regarded the clouded hazel eyes with a touch of sadness. "That time is over now, Mulder," he said and tilted the serious face up with a touch to the smooth jaw. "The cause is over, and I won't ever do anything to threaten what we have together. Nothing is more important to me than you." 

Mulder stared in facination. Sometimes it was down right spooky the way Alex seemed to read his thoughts. Alex jerked his head towards the spread blanket. 

"Come on. There's a ham sandwich with your name on it." Mulder's stomach growled in response, and they both laughed. 

* * *

Alex licked egg salad from his fingers while Mulder downed the last of the chablis. They were both feeling a good buzz. Alex lay back in the soft grass, and listened to the stream gurgle over an old cement dam to form the deep pool inches away from his outstretched hand. He was still hot and sweaty, but the breeze was soothing, and he was too sleepy to slip into the cold water and cool off. His only real annoyance was that his t-shirt was rucked up in the straps of the prosthetic across his back. The clump of material was like a rock under his left shoulderblade. He kept his eyes closed, and shifted around to try and untangle the knot. Suddenly a cool, long-fingered hand slipped across his bare belly and up under the troublesome shirt. 

"Are you teasing me?" Mulder asked as his smiling face leaned over. Ah! Now the moment was nearly perfect! Alex smiled back. 

"I'm uncomfortable. Will you fix my shirt?" Alex rolled to the side to show Mulder the tangle. 

"Oh, poor baby. Of course I'll fix it." Mulder's hand continued petting his stomach while the other tugged at the caught material. Then the shirt was raised even more, and Alex felt wet kisses pressed into his back all around the synthetic straps. The grass tickled his nose. He watched through lowered eyes, as an ant struggled with a breadcrumb on a nearby stone. He lay in complete contentment while Fox explored his torso with massaging fingers and soft kisses. Mulder rolled him back over, and covered his mouth in a long lingering kiss. Alex felt the straps loosen around his chest as they were unbuckled. Then he was maneuvuered so that Mulder could strip him of the t-shirt and arm together. Alex complied bonelessly. This was how cats felt as they lay in the sunshine. 

Alex stretched and arched his back to bare his throat to his lisa's ravishing mouth. Mulder took the invitation, and dove in to his neck, his jaw, his ear. Small licks and kisses descended across his face and over his lashes. He could hear Mulder's heavy breathing as he backed off for a second, but he wasn't prepared for the furnace that seared his lips as Mulder dove back in to trace the roof of his mouth and his teeth with a hot questing tongue. 

Suddenly Alex wasn't sleepy at all. He brought his hand around and grabbed a fistful of Mulder's silky hair. Then he positioned his legs so he could flip the older man underneath him. He could feel the hard pulsing bulge in contact with his hip. Mulder moaned as Alex shifted and rubbed himself against the lean agent. He loved the sounds his Fox made when he was aroused. They reverberated in his ear, and made his blood surge. 

Alex pulled back on Mulder's hair, and laved the exposed jungular. The moaning in his ear was louder, and he felt calloused fingertips skate up and down his ribs. Alex slid up for a bruising kiss. He gasped for air while plundering the moist, swollen lips parted and moaning his name. Mulder's other hand was kneading his ass ,and diving to massage his balls. His cock ached to be freed from the confining denim. Alex growled, and sat back to rip open both pairs of jeans. 

"Take your shirt off, Fox" He could hear the huskiness in his own voice that made Mulder's eyes widen and breathe catch. Mulder quickly obeyed, and kicked off his shoes as well. Meanwhile, Alex slithered out of the rest of his clothes, and before Mulder could get his pants past his knees, Alex pushed him back into the grass, and bent over engulf his bobbing erection. 

"Oh, God! Alex! Oh, oh, yes!" 

Alex sucked in the beautiful dripping cock until he felt the velvet head slide along the back of his throat. Mulder's hands clenched into his hair while screams of pleasure echoed around him. Alex slid back up the silky shaft. Mulder's agonized cries were like music as he scratched his hand down the trail of sparse hair from Mulder's chest to the base of the straining penis. He slid his hand up and down the slippery engorged flesh, and swirled his tongue around the tip, lapping at the thick salty liquid that seeped from the end. 

"Please, Alex, please," Mulder whimpered. 

Alex sucked on the weeping head then pulled back. "Please what, baby?" 

"Please let me touch you. Let me taste you." 

The unexpected answer sent a tingle down his spine. His neglected dick throbbed in agreement, and so, he quickly straddled Mulder's chest. His hips were claimed in a fierce grip. Hot breath flushed over his balls before he felt molten satin slide onto his aching cock. 

"Aw, Fuck! Oh, God dammit, Fox! Fuck! That feels so fucking good!" Alex closed his eyes, and struggled not to thrust forward and choke his lover. Sweat trickled down his neck and back. He opened his eyes to admire the glistening skin beneath him. Long swipes of his tongue, over every inch he could reach, ended with nuzzling and mouthing Mulder's sensitive genitals. A moan vibrated around his captured dick, and he thought he would come right there, but Mulder pulled off and blew a cold stream of air from tip to base. 

"Fuck! Mulder! Don't fucking stop! I'm so fucking close!"Alex yelled, but Mulder ignored him, and wrapped his arms around Alex's thighs to spread his ass cheeks. Alex shut his mouth when he realized Mulder's plan. Their bodies pressed together with Alex's engorged shaft happily trapped against Mulder's sweat soaked chest. The first flick of Mulder's tongue across his anus sent a bolt of electricity shocking through his body. 

"Fuck!" he screamed and convulsed. He knew he wouldn't last long under the determined assault, and so, he sucked Mulder's iron-hard cock back into his mouth and worked every trick he knew. Delicious groans eminated from lover's busy mouth. He was barely aware of his own moans while he rammed back and forth from the unrelenting wet muscle embedded in his ass to the slick friction of the well-toned chest below him. 

He opened his throat up ,and plunged his nose into his lover's crisp musky hair. His arm snaked around the slim hip, and he shoved one moist finger into the sweat drenched puckered opening of Mulder's ass. Mulder screamed! Alex backed off, and white hot jism shot onto his face and neck. The feel and taste of his Fox's cum took him over the edge. He groaned and pumped his essence between their sliding bodies. The world went black. Flashbulbs went off in his brain. He collapsed onto the heaving body below him, and reveled in the humming afterglow. 

Alex was drained and elated at the same time. He murmurred endearments into Mulder's flushed skin, and rubbed his coated face into the relaxed thighs and abdomen. He licked the flaccid penis, and brought his finger up to suck on that as well. 

"Christ, but you're decadent, Alex" The monotone voice was groggy with a hint of laughter. 

Alex widened his cum-coated lashes, and looked back over his shoulder. "I thought you figured that out by now." His throat was raw, and he realised he must have done some healthy screaming. 

Mulder chuckled. "You look..." Mulder giggled. "You look...oh, God." His laughed harder. 

"What?" Alex clambered off his lover. Then he turned around and scrambled up to glare at Mulder face to face. "Why are you laughing at me?" 

Mulder smiled up at the indignant face. "I'm sorry. You know, Alex, it's just an old wive's tale that sperm is good for the complextion." 

Alex stared at his companion. Then his face slowly relaxed into a truly evil smile. Mulder stilled at the predatory look. "Hey, Mulder," Alex whispered. 

"What? " Mulder answered cautiously. 

"I think we both need a bath." Then he quickly wrapped Mulder up in his legs and arm, and rolled them both over the grassy edge and into the deep, icy, pool of water. Mulder emerged gasping and sputtering. He flailed his arms trying to grasp the lithe form kicking away from him. Alex laughed. Then he dived under to grab Mulder's legs, and pull him beneath the water. The resulting rough play left them both exhausted. 

Alex silently admired the view as Mulder hoisted himself up onto the bank. The water trickled down his runner's legs in a way that made Alex a little thirsty. He looked back up. Mulder had an eyebrow raised as he said, "Don't even think of it! I'm way too tired. I'm getting old, you know!" 

Alex flashed him his prettiest smile. "Don't worry. We're both in the same boat." 

"Was there a towel packed in those saddle bags?"Mulder asked as he shook water from his ears. Alex climbed out of the water, and fetched two small towels from the back of his horse. Mulder surprised him by taking both towels, throwing one to the side, and using the other to wipe Alex's face. 

"Lay down,"Mulder intructed. 

"Hey, I thought you were too tired." 

Mulder snorted softly. "Down, boy. I just want to touch you. Can't I just touch you?" Serious grey eyes gazed into merry green eyes, and Alex felt himself melt into the sun-warmed blanket beside them. 

Alex lay back and allowed Mulder to wipe him dry. The gentle caresses and the heat of the day made him drowsy. His eyes drooped as he listened to the birds. A light breeze shook the trees. He opened his arm out, and Mulder snuggled in. His chilly skin warmed wherever Mulder touched against him. One cool hand stroked his chest, and lazily circled over his belly. 

"I love you, Alex" Mulder mumbled under his chin. Alex hugged his lover closer, and fell asleep. 

* * *

Mulder's watch showed 4:13pm by the time they made it back to the ranch. The whole way back he grumbled. His watch was not waterproof, and now it probably didn't keep correct time, his ass hurt from sitting on a horse all day, his leg itched from a bugbite he'd recieved by sleeping on the ground, and the sun was in his eyes. 

One hour before they returned, Alex had had enough. He snapped at him to "quit fucking complaining about every fucking thing", and then cantered on to stay about thirty feet ahead of him the rest of the way. Mulder felt guilty for annoying Alex with his petty bickering. He really didn't know why he was so cantankerous. He was relieved when they arrived at the barn, and Alex seemed to have forgiven him. 

Pete was there to unsaddle the horses. His thick blond hair glinted in the sun. His muscular physich made Mulder glad he had the wonderful memories of the afternoon to chase away any jealousy when Pete talked to Alex. 

"I wondered if you two would make it back," he joked. 

Mulder did liked Pete's quiet, easygoing manner, but his conversation extended only to discussing horses with a rare digression to Michael. That seemed to be fine with Alex, and so, Mulder found a seat on the edge of an old wooden trough to wait. He absently scratched the bite on his leg, and let his eyes wander around the barn. There wasn't much to look at. Most of the horses were still out in the fields. His eye came to rest on a spider spinning her web near the doorway. 

He shivered involutarily. He hated bugs. Nothing was worse than cockroaches, but spiders played a close second. Besides, this one was an angry red. He remembered the conversation about "Dermi-red" this morning, and searched around until he found eight more of the scarlet spinners. 

"Hey, Mulder, maybe you should find Mother Bealey and see if she has any cream for that bugbite," Alex suggested. 

Mulder swung his head around to see Alex smiling at him. He was definitely forgiven. He nodded, and staggered out into the yard. He could still hear them talking inside. 

"So the plans are working out well?" Pete asked. 

"Oh, better than expected," Alex answered with a chuckle. 

Then they were out of earshot. The sun was so bright! Mulder fumbled in his pocket for his sunglasses. He passed Michael working in the garden, and waved back at him. To Mulder's relief, the house was cool inside. He was so tired! He even felt a little dizzy. Heatstroke. He had a touch of heatstroke. There was nothing better for that than plenty of water and a nap. 

He passed by the kitchen doorway, and glimpsed Mother Bealey furiously peeling enough potatoes to feed an army. "Expecting more guests?" he asked. 

"Oh, yes, special night," she answered and winked. 

Mulder was perplexed, but she looked so intent on the work that he didn't bother asking her anything else. By the time he reached the top of the stairs, his skin was flushed and hot. He stumbled into the room and gingerly settled into the bed. 

* * *

Alex left Pete behind in the barn. The day was still beautiful. Maybe Mulder would want to go into town and do some shopping. He smiled to himself, and practically skipped up the path to the house. The day couldn't be more perfect with the exception of Mulder's grouchy attitude on the way back. Alex attributed it to the hot sun, and figured that after some refreshing water and a short rest, he would be raring to go out again, or even stay in.... 

Michael distracted him with a wave from the garden. 

"Hey, Michael!" 

"Glad to see you made it back. Did you enjoy the ride?" 

"Oh, yeah, thank you. That was the perfect picnic spot." 

"No problem. Listen, I just wanted to let you know that when I cleaned the room earlier, I knocked over Mulder's bag. I don't think anything broke, but let me know. Actually, I didn't want you to think I was being nosy, or anything." 

"Don't worry about it. Mulder packs everything in a one big knotted mess. He won't even notice," Alex assured. 

Michael relaxed. "Okay. I tried to tell him, but he seemed distracted." 

"Yeah, that's my Fox. Listen, I was thinking of doing some shopping. Could you give me directions into town? Oh, and can you recommend a good jewelry store? I'd like to get a gift for Fox." 

* * *

Mulder opened his eyes as he noticed the voices below the open window belonged to Alex and Michael. He strained to catch the raspy tones of his lover as they floated up to him. 

"So it will be a surprise," said Michael. 

"Oh, yes, completely. He doesn't suspect a thing," Alex answered. 

"Good. We need his cooperation." 

Mulder's brow wrinkled in confusion. What were they talking about? 

"Not a problem. I told you. He trusts me- absolutely." 

"You're sure then? Because we won't have a second chance." 

"For Chrissake, Michael, you've had me fucking the stupid bastard for years now. Do you really think he'll piece it together now?" 

Mulder sat up in alarm. Did he hear that right? He shook his head to clear it. Then he heard a strange hard laugh from Alex. 

"You should hear him beg for my cock" 

Michael laughed with him. "Well, I can't say I blame him. I mean, Pete's fantastic, but sometimes I think Mulder's fate isn't so bad. Maybe you could join us sometime." 

Mulder's head was pounding and his thoughts spinning. What was going on? He raced to the window, and sure enough, Alex and Michael stood close together next to the tomato plants. Very close together. He couldn't believe his eyes when Micheal leaned in to rub a hand up Alex's leg and squeeze his crotch. Mulder whipped himself back against the wall, and bit his lip. Sweat broke out on his face, and he struggled to calm his racing heart. 

What did he just see? Michael and Alex? But they only just met! _Didn't sound like they just met. Sounds like they've known each other for a while._ No! He must be dreaming! That's it! He was still asleep on the bed! _Doesn't feel like a dream. Feel the smooth cool wall? Feel the sun through the window? Feel the aches from riding? Feel that damn bugbite?_

Mulder had to admit that he was very much awake. Mulder paced around the room. Maybe it was the heat. He would change, and take a nap. Mulder picked his bag up off the floor, opened it. Immediately, he knew that someone had gone through his clothing. He backed up to the window, and turned to look down, but both men were gone. 

"What are you looking at, lisa?" 

Mulder almost jumped out of his skin at Alex's voice behind him. 

"The horses in the field," he quickly lied. Alex's arms gathered him to a strong solid chest. Mulder resisted the urge to flinch, but Alex must have felt the tension. 

"I didn't mean to scare you, baby. I'm sorry." 

Mulder extracated himself with a weak smile. "You didn't scare me," he laughed, "I'm just..tired. That's all." 

"You do look a little flushed," Alex said as he brushed some stray locks from Mulder's forehead. Mulder flicked his head away. 

"Yeah, I think I'll take a nap," he said and edged toward the bed. 

"You want company?" Alex whispered in his whiskey rough voice. Mulder gulped. That voice always turned him on. His breath deepened. Reflexively, he scanned the lithe body before him from heavy boots to bulging crotch, and up to the sultry lips. Alex stalked forward, and Mulder cursed his body's trained reaction. Long black lashes lowered over dark eyes, and Mulder was reminded once again of how dangerous a man his lover once was. Still is, his mind whispered. Usually, this just made the atmosphere heat up, but Mulder suddenly felt a chill. The hair on the back of his neck prickled. He backed up. 

"No, I, uh, need sleep. Yeah, sleep." 

"Nice protest, but I see you're interested." Alex grinned. It was a sly grin full of secrets and lies. 

"No, really, Alex. I don't-" 

Suddenly, he was pinned to the wall. His mouth was devoured with sharp tearing teeth, and a hard muscular thigh caressed his throbbing cock. Just as in years back, fear added to his arousal. Fear hadn't been their aphrodisiac since all the conspiracies were uncovered, and Alex's name was removed from records, but Alex thought the fear was feigned. 

"This is nice, Mulder, " he growled in his ear, " We haven't played any games in a while." 

Mulder pressed himself into the wall as Alex sucked and bit his way down to Mulder's collarbone. He could feel the hot erection rubbing on his leg, and his mind shot back to Michael with his palm pressed firmly into Alex's jeans. 

_"Maybe you could join us"_

He recalled the smug grin on Alex's face. 

_"You had me fucking the stupid bastard for years"_

The words resounded over and over in his brain until they penetrated like a sharp knife. It was all fake! His whole life was nothing! Alex Krycek didn't love him! He was still working for them. There were plans still in action, and they were still at the center of it all! Mulder's head swam as he struggled to contemplate the ocean of lies he had lived with. He couldn't breathe. His face contorted with pain, but Alex didn't see it as he licked Mulder's ear and whispered words meant to be exciting, meant for pleasure. 

"You want it ,don't you bitch?" 

_"You should hear him beg for my cock!"_

"Tell me you want it. Tell me what a slut you are. Come on, baby. Beg for it!" 

Mulder clenched his teeth, and pulled back on the sable hair to spit in Alex's face. "Fuck you!" he yelled and pushed Alex to the floor. Alex was back on him in a second. Those assasin's reflexes were still there. 

"That is the general idea," the husky voice feathered into his ear. Alex held him more forcefully this time. Mulder struggled, but Alex only got more excited. 

"Oh, Christ, Fox! You keep this up, and I'm gonna cum in my pants." 

Panic took hold of Mulder. He lashed out with his fist, and caught Alex square in the jaw. He saw the man fall sprawling with a shocked look on his face. Good! Maybe things aren't going to plan so well anymore, huh? he thought. 

"Don't you touch me, you rat-bastard! Don't ever fucking touch me, Krycek!" he sreamed and ran from the room. 

He lurched down the stairs. Tears blurred his eyes as his throat choked up. It was all a lie! ALL A LIE!! His heart shattered, and he sank to his knees at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Fox! Fox!" he heard Krycek yell from the upstairs hall. Mulder pulled himself to his feet. He was under no disallusion that Krycek would and could hurt him now that he knew the truth. The breakfast nook was empty. He staggard to the kitchen doorway. A huge mound of potato peelings spilled over the table. Mother Bealey was no where to be seen. He heard Krycek behind him on the stairs. 

"Fox, what's wrong? Fox?" 

Mulder sprang into the kitchen and grabbed a carving knife from the counter. 

"Don't come near me, Krycek!" He yelled and held the knife out before him. 

He saw Krycek put his hands up in suppilcation. "Jesus, Fox," he whispered, "You're really scaring me." 

"Shut up, you rat-fuck!"he screamed as tears poured down his face. 

Mulder heard the cellar door to his right open. Krycek didn't even spare a glance, but Mulder looked to see Jack Bealey standing there hefting a coil of rope. "Well, I guess we couldn't keep you in the dark for much longer, anyway," the big man drawled. 

Mulder shifted to bring the knife around. He slid his way back along the counter. "What is this all about?" he asked with a tremor. 

"What are you talking about, Fox? What's going on?" Krycek circled around the table towards him. 

"Ah, no need to pretend anymore, Alex," Jack said, "It's okay if he knows. Only a few hours left. You just help me tie him up, and then we can finish with the preparations." 

"Preparations for what?!" Mulder screamed, "I'll kill you if you touch me! Don't fucking touch me!" 

"Oh, God, Fox! What are you saying? I don't know what you're talking about! Tell me what's going on!" Alex cried. 

Krycek reached out to him, and Mulder swiped the knife through the air, through flesh. Krycek cried out and clutched his injured hand to his chest. Mulder rushed forward, and knocked Krycek to the floor. He raced out the door, and heard Jack Bealey yell out behind him. 

"Don't bother running! There's no where to go!" 

Mulder practically fell down into the yard. The car keys were back in the bedroom. The only way he could escape would be on horseback. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Michael running to him through the garden, but he stopped short when he saw the bloodied knife in Mulder's hand. 

"What happened? Is anyone hurt?" he asked. 

A flood of rage blinded Mulder. "You can have him now! I'm not in the way anymore." Micheal only looked confused at his words. Mulder was dizzy. He gripped the railing next to him. "I know all about your plans, Michael! I won't be any part of them!" 

Then he heard Michael's voice, even though the man's lips didn't move. "Really? It's too late, Mulder. Most of the changes took place already. You just don't see them!" 

"What do you mean?"Mulder demanded. 

Mulder heard a cackle from the front door. Mother Bealey stood there with a potato peeler in one hand, and she raised the other in a fist out in front of her. A thick black oil oozed out through her fingers. 

"It will be a very special occasion," she said, "Your final initiation." 

"NO!!" Mulder took off for the barn. He could hear the front door slam shut, and he knew the Jack Bealey was right behind him. There was no way he could out wrestle the giant man. His lungs burned as he raced down the dusty path. He heard Michael and Alex yelling at him to stop running. The barn door was open. 

He ran inside, and surprised Pete brushing down a chestnut mare. He knocked him down, and tried to mount the horse, but she shied away and tossed her head. Pete pulled him away from the frightened animal, and Mulder twisted to bring the knife around and plunge it into Pete's side. The blond farmhand fell witha startled shout. His hands gripped Mulder's arm and pulled him down onto the floor as well. Alex and Michael arrived at the door. 

"Pete! Oh, God, Pete!" Michael rushed forward. Mulder jerked his head up. 

"Don't come near me! I'll kill him!" He screamed. Then he saw that all the horses were gone from the barn. Only the mare remained. He looked over at the frantic horse. She jerked at the rope that held her, and kicked over a bucket on the floor. Thick black oil spilled out, and streched long fingers in his direction. 

"NO!" Mulder leaped to his feet. His head swam. The hot summer air was stifling. Alex and Michael watched him warily. He was cornered! He watch in horrid fascination as hundreds of blood red spiders skittered around the door frame. Alex and Micheal seemed to be frozen as the tiny beings dropped down onto their shoulders. 

"It's too late now, Mulder, " Krycek said. 

Mulder looked down. Blood was soaked through Pete's side where the knife was still embedded. The red blood turned a sickly noxious green, and Pete started laughing. 

"Soon you'll be one of us, Mulder" he said as green bubbles formed in the corner of his mouth. Suddenly, Jack's tall frame cast a shadow over him. He could see the end of the rope swinging in his large hands. 

Mulder slowly stood and backed away. He felt a stickiness under his shoes. The black oil slithered onto his feet. He could feel the prickling as it entered his body and crawled under his skin. Krycek grabbed his arm. The angelic face that he had loved for so long was twisted into a snarling grimace covered in the tiny scarlet spiders that crawled into his mouth an nose. Mulder dropped to his knees. He looked into his beloved's eyes, and screamed as a thin film of black swirled over the green irises. 

* * *

Two days later, Mulder awoke in the hospital. It took awhile before he was calm enough to listen to Alex's explaination. He only stopped his frantic hoarse shouting when his best friend, Dana Scully came in the room. Knowing she was the only one Mulder was sure to trust, Alex had called her as soon as Mulder was admitted. 

While he soothed his parched throat with a bit of water, they explained that Mulder had been bitten by a spider. The spider's non-lethal venom should have only been a minor irritation, but mixed with a heavy concentration of "Dermi-red", the venom became a hallucinatory that caused bouts of paranoia. The research center had been alerted to the side effects of the test, and spraying ceased immediately. The insecticide was to being re-examined. 

He held Alex's bandaged hand while his lover assured him that Pete was recovering nicely down on the second floor. The Bealay's were visiting Mulder every time they came to see Pete. They felt responsible for their guest getting hurt on their property. Mulder and Alex both assured them that Mulder's illness was in no way their fault. They would still recommend the B & B to friends. Nevertheless, the Bealey's insisted that Alex and Mulder stay until Mulder was fully recovered. 

A day after he woke, the poison was flushed from his body enough for Alex to drive Mulder back to the inn. Now he lay cuddled on Alex's chest as they sat up in the plush four-poster bed. "Will you ever tell me what you saw and heard that whole time?" Alex asked. 

Mulder shivered. "I don't even want to think about it. It was so surreal! I heard you say things that I know you would never say." He hugged Alex to him closer. "I thought that the alien oil had taken over everyone." 

"All your fears were gathering to the surface to haunt you," Alex murmurred. 

"Yeah," he laughed, "But I also saw Mother Bealey peeling a whole hell of a lot of potatoes!" 

"With her arthiritis?! Mulder, the workings of your mind never cease to amaze me." 

"If it's okay with you, then I'd like to forget the whole thing." Mulder reveled in the comfort he felt in Alex's presence. How could even think that what he had with Alex could possibly be a lie. 

"Okay. You don't have to tell me. I just want you to know that I would never betray you, Mulder. I love you. I would die for you. Anytime you doubt that, just think back on times like this when we can just hold each other, and nothing else matters." Alex pressed a kiss into Mulder's soft brown hair, and reminded himself that they had the next four days to create lots of perfect moments. 

The End 

* * *

[email removed]   
Summary: Response to July Challenge   
Date: August 1999   
Rating: NC-17   
Spoilers: None   
Feedback: Please! Pretty please? I relish every tiny bit!   
Disclaimer: The beautiful boys belong to Chris Carter and 1013.   
Notes: Thanks to Gayle for the inspiring artwork. I tried to incorporate every detail!   
---


End file.
